Hybrid Occult Interview
Hybrid Occult Interview is a place where the thirty-five women are discussing the hybrids in between two or more life states. The place is being held between Sandusky and Perkins in Ohio. It is also possibly Erie County in Ohio. Lilah, Brittany, Kendra, Tsukiko and Krista are part of this club. Staffs * Rachel Wheeler: President * Ayane Hamasaki: Vice President Members * Misaki Asami * Mavis Bell * Callie Black * Kendra Blood * Ophelia Burkhart * Nina Costellanos * Tokiko Enomoto * Mina Fairchild * Mira Foster * Minnie Freechild * Bella George * Hannah Henderson * Mariah Henney * Umeko Himura * Dina Johnson * Harley Kors * Inna Lockwood * Maria Lazarillo * Ami Minami * Brittany Myers * Nana Nakano * Peggy Owens * Andrea Perry * Joanne Phillips * Nikki Ronald * Lucianna Stone * Sarah Tilly * Jenny Thomas * Lilah Turner * Tsukiko Uchida * Krista Ulrich * Marleen Velvet * Mai Watanabe * Martha Wilson * Sonja Wright Information Masculine Name Versions Krista Ulrich's masculine version of her given name is Kris (which can also be female name for short, too). Nikki Ronald's masculine version of her given name is Nicholas or Nick. Funny enough, Martha Wilson's masculine version of her given name is actually the name of the character from Fire Emblem, known as Marth (with Krista, Kendra, Lilah and Brittany present, they know what their boyfriends were up to). Trivia * About few of them don't live in United States. Examples: Nina Costellanos lives in Spain, and Tsukiko Uchida lives in Japan. * The group has total of seven Japanese members. Although Vice President of this club is Japanese. * Harley Kors is the youngest member of this club. She was born on January 18, 2000. Krista Ulrich is the oldest of this club. She was born on April 23, 1997. All the women were born between April 23, 1997 and January 18, 2000 (1000 days). ** Nine were born in 1997, fourteen were born in 1998, nine were born in 1999, and three were born in 2000. ** Kendra Blood was also born on the same day as Krista, but she was few hours later than Krista was. * All women were not born in Ohio, except for Mavis Bell, Inna Lockwood, and Mina Fairchild. ** Mavis Bell is the only one who were born in Sandusky area. She works inside of the city where she was born at, as a roller coaster operator at Cedar Point (just like Sarah Mysterina and Valerina Nocturna). * Most of the women were born in Michigan. Though, the president Rachel Wheeler was born in Bay City, Michigan. * The group has nine musicians. They are Kendra Blood, Harley Kors, Dina Johnson, Peggy Owens, Brittany Myers, Lilah Turner, Krista Ulrich, Tsukiko Uchida, and Martha Wilson. ** Harley, Lilah and Peggy are the pianists, Dina is a trumpet player, Martha and Kendra are the guitarists, Tsukiko is a DJ turntablist, and Krista and Brittany are both vocalists. *** Tsukiko serves as a leading DJ turntablist in a band TP-TH-7, and Krista serves as the lead vocalist in the other band The Moment Spirit. * Four women (Krista Ulrich, Kendra Blood, Lilah Tuner, and Brittany Myers) are those whose boyfriends play Fire Emblem marathon on the weekdays without any special events. Krista's is Tim Tsukuda, Kendra's is Ty Pennington, Lilah's is Miles Clayton, and Brittany's is Dallas John Davids. Category:Clubs